A Situation Never Thought Possible
by Shaylis The Multi
Summary: Jane Stauffer thinks shes a regular girl until she finds out who her dad is. Even in the one place all demigods fit in,she stands out and becomes camp's number 1 enemy. chiron hates her! What Happens When She Falls In Love WithA Boy She Can Never Be With?
1. Chapter 1

Into.

Yes. My name is Jane. Jane Stauffer.

No. I am not normal.

Yes. This is my story.

* * *

I strolled up to the very top of Half-Blood Hill and looked out to the safe haven of Camp Half-Blood. _They will never accept me_. I thought. _Never._

What would happen when Chiron found out? Where would I stay? There wasn't a cabin for me here. I knew there was a cabin for every god here, but I knew my father wasn't in there. He couldn't be. Not after what he did.

The rain was coming down hard. The one half of Thalia's pine tree that was exposed to the weather had its needles glistening with raindrops. The other half was green and full with the Golden Fleece sparkling in its branches. I stood there, waiting. I had no idea what I was waiting for, but I was frozen, getting more and more soaked by the minute.

Chiron finally put his head up and saw me. _No._ I thought. _Please don't come up here. I don't want to hurt you._

Of course, he got up out of his wheelchair and stretched out into full centaur-form. He trotted up to meet me.

"Hello." He said. "I am Chiron."

I could feel the tears run down my cheek. "I know." I could hear my voice crack.

Chiron have me a confused look. "You know? How do you know?"

I wouldn't meet his eyes.

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "It's ok, young one. I know, I know. You have been through a lot. You will be safe here."

I looked up. "Chiron-"

"Shh. it's ok."

"No Chiron. It's not." I couldn't believe I was telling him this. "Your - you're my brother."

* * *

GASP! PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED! NOT APPRECIATED!


	2. Chapter 1: Greetings

Chapter 1: Greetings

I sat there; at the table outside the Big House with Chiron and Mr.D. They were both playing some kind of card game. Mr.D. was sipping out of a Diet Coke can. Chiron's face was grim. It was that way since the first time I told him who I was. It was about 10 minutes ago.

On the top of Half-Blood Hill, a boy, about 19 years old, strolled up to the top. He wore an orange t-shirt; with writing I couldn't read from here, and blue jeans. His head was topped with unruly long black hair. Next to him appeared a girl with curly blonde hair. She was wearing the same t-shirt and blue bell-bottomed jeans. He looked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sunk into his deep embrace.

"Ah," Chiron called. "Annabeth and Percy! You have finally arrived!"

The two named Annabeth and Percy raced down the hill to meet Chiron. Annabeth gave the centaur a big hug. Percy shook his hand.

"Hey Chiron! How's it going here?" Percy asked. He glanced over Chiron's shoulder to look at me. "Who's this?"

"This is - Jane." Chiron had a hard time getting my name out. "She is our most – curious - case."

"Oh. Ok. So, should we show her around? Or have you already done that?" Annabeth asked.

"I guess you should show her around." He looked at me. "So we can decide what to do with her."

His face scared me and made me look away.

"Go on." He said coldly.

Percy and Annabeth took me and started showing me around. As we were walking around, Percy broke the silence. "What did you _do?_"

Annabeth elbowed him. "Don't mind him. He just doesn't _think_ before he speaks."

"You're the one to talk; your mother _is_ Athena." Percy muttered.

Annabeth glared at him. "I'm Annabeth. This is my, _extremely rude_, boyfriend Percy."

"Hey!" Percy protested. She hugged and kissed him.

"Hi." I said shyly.

Annabeth looked concerned. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Look, Jane." Percy said. "It's hard for everyone here. We've all been through this. And the sooner you get through it, the sooner I'll get to work on a new, new-camper speech."

A small smile waved across my face, then faded.

"Look, no one here has been though what I-" I broke in my sentence. I saw one of the most beautiful sights in the world. A boy, walking on the shore across the way. Water glistened off his perfect body. His black-with-skulls-and-cross-bones bathing-suit was soaked with water. He looked about my age, but taller than me, by far. Shirtless, he came toward us.

"Hey Percy!" He yelled. "What's up, man?"

He picked up a towel and dried his long black hair. He ran toward us, saying hi to other people along the way.

_Hold your ground, Jane._ I told myself_. He's just a boy, a completely amazing boy with a six-pack. Oh man._

"Hey! Nico! Dude, look at you! You've grown in the past year! Your 15 and you have a six-pack!" Percy exclaimed. They bear-hugged each other.

Nico shrugged. "Fighting monsters can be quite the work-out."

He turned to Annabeth. "Hey! It's been too long!" Annabeth said. They hugged like long-lost friends.

Finally, he turned to me. "And, who's this?" He said in a small voice, smiling. I looked away. I felt his eyes on my face. "I'm Nico. Son of Hades."

"Jane." I said.

He didn't say anything. I saw out of the corner of my eye he was still staring at me, smiling.

"Jane." Nico finally said. I looked up. "I like that name."

I smiled shyly and turned away. He did the same.

"Um," Annabeth said, breaking the silence. "We're just going to leave you two alone." She and Percy smiled as they turned around.

* * *

Nico's POV

"So, um." I stuttered, trying to make conversation. "I like your shoes." They were tennis shoes, so that wasn't exactly the smartest thing to say. Hey, cut me some slack. She was gorgeous. She wore a green and blue blouse and wore purple jeans and white tennis shoes. Her curly/wavy blonde hair was gelled and her bangs were straightened. _Come on, Nico!_ I told my self. _'I like your shoes'? Come on! Just pretend she's Bianca. Oh wait! BIANCA IS DEAD!_

"Uh, thanks." She said, surprisingly smiling. _Yessssssss._ I thought. _Saved by a smile._

"First day here right? How do you like it?" There we go Nico. Better conversation.

"Ok, I guess." She said. I could have sworn I heard her say after that, "Better now."

I smiled and she blushed, noticing that I heard what she said.

"So, you have any questions, ask me." I said.

"I have one," She spoke up. I got a first taste of her eyes. They were blazing gold. I had never seen anyone here with gold eyes, but some of the cabins didn't have anyone in them yet, so how would I know if it wasn't one of those gods? I almost thought - no. I put that thought out of my mind.

"What time is dinner?" she asked.

I laughed. "You read my mind. I'm starving. Dinner is in about one hour. What do you want to do until then?"

"I don't know." She said. "What do you do in your free time?"

I smiled. "One-on-one basketball?"

She smiled. "You are _so_ going to lose."

"Oh, we'll just see about that."

* * *

Love me, hate me, say whatcha want about me, but Annabeth and Percy are wondering if you seek my stories! ok that was lame but whatever! comment! review! please don't flame!


	3. Chapter 2: Fun Fun First Day

Chapter 2: Fun First Day

Jane's POV

Nico raced to the shed that was next to the court and came out dribbling a basketball. I was disappointed when he put his shirt back on.

"Here are the rules-" He began.

"I know the rules to one-on-one, Nico." I said. "Now just check it!"

He smiled and gave me a look that said, _Oo-kay…_

He tossed the ball to me and I tossed it back. He started dribbling through his legs like he taught Michael Jordon how to play basketball. He ran to the right and I followed him. He tried to shoot, but I blocked his shot. I took the ball back up to half court.

"Pretty cocky, aren't you?" I teased.

"We'll just see about that!" He replied.

I flashed a smile and tossed him the ball. He tossed it back making the check complete. I faked to the right and dribbled left, straight past him. He didn't let me go. He followed me up to the moment I made the shot.

"Two to nothing" He sighed.

"Make it take it!" I declared.

"What? When did we decide that?" He complained.

"Just now!"

I went for the basket, but he got in my way. I held the ball into a triple-threat. I couldn't do a triple-threat because it was a one-on-one, so I decided to be that silly, stupid person and travel.

"Hey - wait! That's traveling!" Nico complained.

"So?" I laughed.

I ran all around the court, and he chased me. I ran straight up to the other side of the court and made that shot.

"Get back here!" He yelled.

"You got to catch me first!"

I hugged the ball close to my chest as I ran. He chased me all around the court until he got tired. I was having the time of my life.

"Tired, Corps Kid?" I teased.

"Oh, that's it!"

I took off, him right behind me. I dropped the ball and ran faster. He completely ignored the ball and sprinted after me. He was too fast. He ran right behind me and scooped me up. He muscular arms circled around me and we fell to the ground. I lay right next to him on the ground by the court. We were laughing and trying to catch our breath. He looked at me with his intense, yet somehow beautiful, black eyes.

We finally caught our breath and just sat there; looking into each others' eyes. He smiled and I smiled back. Finally, he broke the silence.

"So, I was, um, wondering if you, might like to, go to the Fourth of July Fireworks Show with me? And maybe the dance afterwards?" He said once we got to our feet.

I got on my tip-toes and kissed his cheek. "See you then." I said. I bit my lip and sprinted for the dining pavilion.

* * *

Nico's POV

"Uhhhhhhhh" I said after that amazing game of basketball-chase-me-till-you-ask-me-out. I couldn't remember my name. I couldn't remember how old I was. All I could think about, was her. The way her curly blonde hair swayed over her shoulder, how her gold eyes sparkled.

Then Percy came up behind me and patted me on the back. "Nice, man." He said.

"Did – was that a yes?" I stuttered.

"Looks like Nico has his first date!" Annabeth announced as more campers crowded. They all cheered in my accomplishment.

I glanced over the crowd to see Jane just getting her seat at the main table with Chiron. Chiron wasn't happy at all. He scowled at her. I wondered what she did to make him so mad.

I forgot about that when she turned around and her eyes met mine. At first her eyes were filled with worry. All the worry and anxiety melted away when she smiled at me. My stomach felt like butterflies had just been let out and free; fluttering around.

The conch blew and everyone took their seats in the dinning pavilion. Chiron stood in the front, in full centaur form. He had a hard look on his face.

"Well." He began. "Today has been an – interesting – day." He looked at Jane. "As most of you know, we will have a talent show tonight, and Capture the Flag on the marrow. The talent show isn't _just_ for the Apollo cabin. All who have some sort of talent may enter. Remember, next week is the Fourth of July Fireworks Show followed by the Fourth of July dance. Now, may this meal be blessed by the gods. To the gods!"

We all repeated the blessing, and got up to sacrifice some food to the gods.

I got up from my very lonely table and headed to the sacrificial fire. "To Hades." I said out loud. _And Aphrodite? If you would help me one my date, that'd be awesome._

I tossed my pizza into the flames and prayed that both the gods heard my prayer.

* * *

yeah so comment, review, and please don't flame. yeah.


	4. Chapter 3: Songs

Chapter 3: Songs

Nico's POV

Tonight was the talent show, so I was almost not going to go, but Jane came up to me and said, "I think I'm going to do the talent show. What do you think?"

I looked her dead in the eye and said, "I think you should go for it. I'll be right in the front row."

She looked at me with longing gold eyes. "I'm so nervous." She admitted.

"Don't be. You'll do great."

That made her smile shyly, and turn away.

After she left I stood on the shore and skipped stones. I couldn't help but think her laugh sounded just like soft, smooth stones skipping lightly across the open water.

All the sudden I heard music playing down the way. Percy and Annabeth were slow dancing all by themselves. I figured I'd barge in. You know, like a good friend.

"Hey, lovebirds." I said interrupting their kiss.

"Hey Nico." Percy said irritated. "Could you, um, bother someone else? We're kind of occupied at the moment."

"Oh, I just wanted some advice, but I get it. No, you two just keep making out here and I'll wait in my cabin with a burning question in my mind." I said miserably and started to trudge back to my cabin.

"Fine." He said. "What's your burning question?"

"Well, on the Fourth, I was just wondering – "

"The Fourth? You mean your date?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, yes. I was wondering, if I should kiss her during the fireworks or during a slow dance." I said looking down.

"Aww! Nico! That's so sweet!" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't ruin my bad-boy image. So? What should I do?" I said. When you have ADHD, you really can't wait for someone to make up their mind.

"Dance." Percy said.

"Fireworks" Annabeth said.

They exchanged looks, and made up their minds.

"I think you should do whatever feels right." Annabeth finally answered.

"Great. Another straight answer." I muttered.

After these two love-gurus gave me some great advice, I decided to ask the Barbie-clones. The Aphodite Girls.

Now, I only go to the only hot-pink cabin when it's really an emergency, and this was.

Almost shaking, I knocked on the hot-pink-furred door. Kelly answered. Kelly was one of the ones I was afraid of.

"Oh, it's _you_." Thanks, that fells good. "What do _you_ want?"

"Advice, but I see that your occupied-"

Her face lit up. "Love advice? Well, Nico di Angelo finally needs our help. This is a day we have waited long and hard for."

I scowled at her. I was pretty good at scowling.

"Fine, fine. Come in, and sit." she said.

When I entered the Aphrodite cabin, I was horrified. The pink leather on the couches was an insult to leather and couches everywhere. The beds had all pink sheets. Other than beds and hideous pink leather couches, the rest of the furniture consisted of vanities and other mirrors. I didn't want to get to into detail, because if I did, I'm pretty sure I'd barf.

"So Nico? What do you want to ask?" Kelly asked.

"Well, I was wondering if I should kiss Jane during the fireworks or a slow dance."

"Oh my gods! That's so adorable!" Kelly squealed. I scowled. "Alright, geez. No need for the scary looks. I think you should-"

"Dance!" One of her sisters interrupted.

"No! Fireworks!" Another said.

"Stop! He asked for _my_ advice. Gods." Kelly finally stopped the horror. "A dance is at the end of the night, so that would be romantic, but if you don't kiss her during the fireworks, that would make the dancing a little akward – "

"I got it!" One of her sisters interrupted. "He should ask her to be his girlfriend at the fireworks, then make it complete with a kiss at the dance!"

"Perfect!" Some said.

"Aww!" Others squealed.

"Awesome" I said as enthusiastic as I could in this pink hole. "Thanks for the advice."

"Bye Nico! Good luck! May Aphrodite be with you!" the girls said.

I finally stepped out of Barbie heaven and looked around at all of the people scrabbling around, holding guitars and sheet music, trying to get last minute practicing in. I tried looking for Jane in the crowd, but couldn't.

Finally, the wait was over for the talent show. I got there early so I could get a good seat in the front row, just like I promised her. I saved two seats next to me for Annabeth and Percy, like a good friend would. Just like a good friend would barge in on their kiss. But hey, I'm a good guy.

Everyone got their seats in the amphitheater and the lights all shown on the stage. The first acts were kind of boring, so I shut them out to think about what Jane was going to do. Act 12 finally caught my attention with two Apollo archers doing target practice on an Aphrodite girl.

Finally, the last act of the night, act 15, came up on stage. It was Jane. Her culy hair was tied up into a bun on top of her head. She wore a gold silk dress. She had a guitar strapped onto her back.

"Hi everyone. This is my first day so most of you probably don't know me. My name is Jane and I'm 15 years old. I will be singing Crazier by Taylor Swift." She said nervously. She pulled up the stool on stage and started to play.

_I never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_let it take me where it wants to go_

_till you open the door theres so much more_

_i never seen it before_

_i was tryin to fly_

_but i couldnt find wings_

_but you came along and you changed everything_

_you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around_

_you make me crazier crazier_

_feels like im falling_

_and i'm lost in your eyes_

_you make me crazier crazier crazier_

_i watched from a distance as you made life your own_

_every sky was your own kind of blue_

_and i wanted to know how that would feel_

_and you made it so real_

_you showed me something that i couldn't see_

_you opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around_

_you make me crazier crazier_

_feels like im falling_

_and i'm lost in your eyes_

_you make me crazier crazier crazier_

_ohhhhh_

_Baby you showed me what living is for_

_i dont want to hide anymore morrrreee_

_you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around_

_you make me crazier crazier_

_feels like im falling_

_and i'm lost in your eyes_

_you make me crazier crazier crazier_

_crazier crazier_

After the song was over, I was awestruck. I had no idea she had that great of a voice. Her voice still rung in my ears, staying there.

She got off the stage and hurried into the room next to it.

Jane's POV

I closed the door behind me and held tight on my guitar. I had my back on the door, closed my eyes, and sighed. Nico's face was stuck on my mind. I couldn't get it out. He stared at me the entire time, with a dazed look on his face.

I smiled thinking of what his review would be.

After the talent show was over, Nico didn't rush over. Percy pushed him over, telling him to say what he was going to.

"You were, amazing." He said, finally. He smiled his brilliant smile and I turned red.

"You really thought I was good?" I said holding on to my guitar harder.

"You were better than me." Nico said playfully. I smiled and he returned the favor.

He glanced down at my guitar. "Is that yours or a guy's from the Apollo cabin?"

I looked down, choking back tears. "It was my mother's. She got it when she was 11. Made in 1968."

"Oh," he said. "I'm sorry. I lost my mom too."

I looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah she died due to –" he paused. The story hurt him too much. "A hotel's structure failure." He scowled to the sky, as if Lord Zeus did this himself.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's ok." he said.

"My mother died a two days ago. On the top of Half-Blood Hill. She was crushed by the minotar." I was starting to cry.

"That sounds like what happened to Percy. Well, kind of. He thought his mother died. She was simply taken captive. Did your mom, as she died, collapse in a shower of gold?" He asked curious.

"No."

"Yeah. I kind of guessed. If you would like to say good bye, maybe I could summon her?" He said. Summon her? Back from the dead?

I smiled. "Can you really do that?"

"If you want me to."

I rushed up to hug him, crying. "Thank you, Nico. So much."


End file.
